Die Nacht nach Crait
by Dramafanforever
Summary: Ein Oneshot in Form eines Stream of Consciousness. Kylo Ren kehrt nach den tragischen Ereignissen auf Crait (EP. 8) auf sein Schiff zurück. Er denkt in Ruhe über die Geschehnisse nach und lässt sein Leben Revue passieren. Es geht um den Charakter Ben Solo / Kylo Ren, seine Hintergründe und Motive, seine Beziehung zu Rey und was er in seiner Visionen gesehen hat.
1. Chapter 1

**_Liebe Leser,_**

**_nach Episode 8 habe ich mir viele Gedanken zu Ben Solo / Kylo Ren gemacht._**

**_Am Ende habe ich meine Liebe für diesen Charakter in dem folgenden Oneshot verarbeitet._**

**_Ich habe dazu viele Star Wars Wiki Artikel und Reylo-Fantheorien gelesen und versucht _**

**_herauszufinden, was _****_Kylo Ren antreibt und warum er so ist, wie er ist._**

**_Außerdem habe ich natürlich meine eigenen Vorstellungen mit einfließen lassen, z.B. davon, _**

**_was er in seiner Version gesehen hat._**

**_Liebe Grüße_**

**_Dramafan(forever)_**

* * *

Kylo Ren war ausgebrannt. Die unbändige Wut, die er nach Reys Verschwinden empfunden hatte, war einem dumpfen Nebel gewichen. Scham und Trauer warteten hinter einer unsichtbaren Grenze, die allein durch seine völlige Erschöpfung aufrechterhalten wurde. Kylo war dankbar dafür. Es gab ihm Raum, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, das Unbegreifliche des Tages begreiflich zu machen. Distanziert wie ein Beobachter analysierte er, was geschehen war und was er getan hatte.

Er befand sich auf der Finalizer. In sich zusammen gesunken saß Kylo in den Räumen, die er immer bewohnte, wenn er sich auf diesem Kampfschiff befand. Nachdem die Raddus den Steuerbordflügel der Supremacy buchstäblich abgetrennt hatte, musste ein Großteil der Besatzung evakuiert werden. Von den zwölf Kampfschiffen, die die Rebellen bis nach Crait verfolgt hatten, waren sechs durch die anschließenden Explosionen vernichtet worden. Der Widerstand hatte der Ersten Ordnung schwere Schäden zugefügt. Mehr als 15.000 Menschen verloren ihr Leben. Die Supremacy war der Hauptstützpunkt der Ersten Ordnung gewesen und nach dem Verlust von Starkiller Base auch ihr einziger. Das 60-Kilomter lange Schlachtschiff war nicht völlig zerstört, aber stark beschädigt und manövrierunfähig. Es war reiner Zufall, dass Rey und Kylo die Kollision mit der Raddus überlebt hatten. Dass Rey in dem Chaos hatte verschwinden können, verwunderte ihn hingegen nicht.

Kylo war nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen die Wohnräume des Obersten Anführers auf der Finalizer für sich zu beanspruchen. Nach dem Fiasko auf Crait wollte er so schnell wie möglich alleine sein. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern, was zwischen dem Abflug des Milenium Falken und seiner Ankunft auf der Finalizer geschehen war. Irgendwann hatte er sich aufgerafft und sein Kommandoshuttle rufen lassen, das ihn direkt hierher flog. Hux erhielt die Anweisung, sich dort ebenfalls einzufinden, sobald sichergestellt war, dass sich auf dem Salzplaneten keine Rebellen mehr versteckt hielten.  
Hux hatte sich nicht nur über Kylos offensichtliche Niederlage gefreut, seine Bewertung der Situation der Rebellen fiel auch äußerst optimistisch aus: „So wie es aussieht, blieben die Notrufsignale der Rebellen unbeantwortet, … Sir." Das „Sir" kam gerne etwas verspätet. „Wenn das Raumschiff Ihres Vaters alle Überlebenden des Widerstandes aufnehmen konnte, dann können nicht viele Rebellen überlebt haben. Wir können den Wiederstand als ausgelöscht ansehen, Oberster Anführer."

Kylo konnte dem nicht zustimmen. Er ahnte, dass Luke ihn in dieser Hinsicht nicht angelogen hatte. Der Widerstand war nicht tot, und solange seine Mutter die letzten verbliebenen Rebellen anführte, würde sie nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn sich nach der Zerstörung des Hosnian Systems die Neue Republik zunächst in Schockstarre befand, bald würde sich überall im Universum der Widerstand regen. Erst recht, nachdem Luke wieder aufgetaucht war, nachdem er sich geopfert hatte und zum Märtyrer geworden war.  
Luke behielt leider auch mit seinen anderen Worten recht. Kylo würde Rey niemals absichtlich verletzen. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass sie auf dem Falken war, da er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie sich in Snokes Shuttle befand, dessen Signatur sie auf Crait nicht gefunden hatten. Kylo hatte in seiner Wut weder Rey noch seine Mutter durch die Macht wahrnehmen können. Mit seinem Zorn war sein Drangs verrraucht, alles zu zerstören, was ihn an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte.

Nicht mehr getrieben zu sein, war ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl und Kylo Ren war dankbar dafür, so kurz es auch anhalten mochte. Er war zutiefst erschöpft, mental und körperlich. Er kannte die Macht der Gefühle und zu oft erlag er ihnen. Hilflosigkeit, Wut, Angst, Schmach und auch Schmerzen – er konnte sie für die Macht ausnutzen, aber er hatte immer damit ringen müssen, sie zu beherrschen. Zu oft verlor er den Kampf. Dennoch, diese rasende Wut, die in ihm aufbrauste, nachdem Rey von der Supremacy verschwunden war, ihn überrollte als er den Millenium Falken auf Crait sah und ihn völlig ausbrannte als Luke in all seiner verdammten Selbstherrlichkeit auf dem Schlachtfeld erschien, hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Auch damals nicht, als Luke ihn im Schlaf hatte niederstrecken wollen.

Kylo erinnerte sich noch gut an den Kampf, der damals zwischen ihm und seinen Kameraden auf der einen Seite und den Jedi-treuen Schülern auf der anderen Seite entbrannt war. Es war kein fairer Kampf gewesen, sondern eine Art Gemetzel. Er verlor alle Skrupel und ließ sein altes Ich hinter sich zurück. Es hatte ihn kein Erbarmen, kein Mitleid aufgehalten, und dadurch konnte er mehr Kraft aus der dunklen Seite der Macht ziehen als jemals zuvor. Es war wie Snoke es immer geweissagt hatte. Damals hatte der Zorn Kylo zum ersten Mal überrollt und jede rationale Entscheidung zunichte gemacht.

Auf Crait hatte sich dieses Gefühl noch potenziert. Alles in ihm drängte nach Vernichtung. Er wollte seine Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung auslöschen, und es schien, als könne er dies erreichen, indem er alles zerschmetterte, was diese Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Wäre Snoke noch am Leben, hätte sich Kylo in diesem Moment vor ihm rechtfertigen müssen. Natürlich hätte es keine Entschuldigung für Kylo gegeben, die gab es nie. Snoke hätte ihm seine Schwäche vorgehalten, ihn erniedrigt, ihn bestraft – körperlich und psychisch. Und Kylo hätte sich vor sich selbst geekelt und sich auf perverse Weise angespornt gefühlt, es besser zu machen. Er wollte seinem Meister genügen und in der Macht wachsen. Nur die Auslöschung seiner Sentimentalitäten würde ihn stark machen, hatte Snoke immer und immer wieder erklärt.

Wie man glücklich wird, das hatte Snoke ihm allerdings nicht zeigen können. Was Glück bedeuten konnte, hatte er als Kind gewusst und dann irgendwie vergessen. Erst die Verbindung zu Rey ließ in Kylo die Erinnerung erwachen, wie sich Glück anfühlte. Sich angenommen fühlen, ausbalanciert und eins mit der Macht. Eins zu sein mit Rey, war eine geradezu sinnliche Erfahrung, die alles übertraf, das er je gefühlt hatte. Sie ging einher mit der Sehnsucht geliebt zu werden, zu lieben. Snoke hatte diese Sehnsucht erkannt. Sie war immer da gewesen, aber sein Meister hatte sie zur Unkenntlichkeit verdreht bis nur noch der Wille da war, die eigene Macht zu erweitern.

Snoke war immer präsent gewesen. Bereits als kleiner Junge näherte er sich Kylo über die Macht und machte es sich in seiner Gedankenwelt bequem. Snoke verstand Kylo. Er zeigte ihm, wie er Kraft aus seinen negativen Gefühlen ziehen konnte. Leia und Luke hingegen warnten Kylo, er müsse sich der dunklen Seite entziehen, er dürfe sich nicht seinen Gefühlen hingeben. Sie verstanden ihn nicht, ignorierten seine Ängste und wollten, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, sich beherrschte. Snoke tat das nicht. Erst die Ereignisse auf Starkiller Base öffneten Kylo die Augen. Kylo war zu Snokes Marionette geworden. Er bestärkte nicht nur Kylos negative Gefühle, sondern sorgte auch dafür, dass er sich erbärmlich und klein fühlte, schwach und unfähig. Wie eine Schlange hatte er Kylos Geist vergiftete bis seine ganze Persönlichkeit verdreht war.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo erhob sich von seinem Bett. Seine Glieder fühlen sich schwer und steif an. Mit Mühe zog er sich seine von Staub überzogene Uniform aus und begab sich unter die Dusche. Salzkristalle hatten sich in seinen Haaren verfangen. Der Staub von Crait zog rote Linien über seinen Körper bevor er im Abfluss verschwand. Kylo ließ das Wasser über sein Gesicht rinnen und verlor sich wieder in Erinnerungen.

Mit Reys Hilfe hatte sich Kylo von Snoke befreit, doch was von ihm ohne seinen dunklen Meister geblieben war, konnte Kylo nicht sagen. Den Ben Solo von früher, das wusste er, würde es nie wieder geben. Rey hatte gedacht, Kylo würde seine dunkle Seite einfach ablegen. Hatte sie geglaubt, er könne ins Licht treten und ein Jedi werden? Kylo würde die dunkle Seite der Macht niemals aufgeben. Und er hatte zu viel Schuld auf sich geladen, um ins Licht zu treten. Er würde sich neu erfinden müssen und den Weg alleine gehen.

Nachdem sich ihre Hände berührt hatten und Kylo ihre gemeinsame Zukunft gesehen hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Rey ihn auf seinem Weg begleiten würde. Sie gehörten zueinander. Wie Snoke hatte er ihr Erwachen in der Macht gespürt. Es war aber schon lange vor Takodana gewesen, dass er sich ihrer gewahr wurde. Er hatte sie schon viele Male zuvor in seinen Träumen gesehen. Ihm war sogar der Klang ihrer Stimme vertraut. Trotzdem hatte er sie nicht sofort erkannt als er sie im Wald bei Maz Kanatas Schloss zum ersten Mal in Wirklichkeit sah. Er spürte nur, dass da irgendwas war und er sich nicht mehr so rational verhalten konnte wie es angebracht gewesen wäre. Kylo vermochte sein Verhalten nicht zu deuten, und wollte zunächst auch nicht wahrhaben, dass er ab da nicht mehr von ihr ablassen konnte und sie ständig in seinen Gedanken auftauchte.

Erst im Nachhinein verstand er, dass sich bei dem Verhör auf Starkiller Base die Verbindung zwischen Rey und ihm geschlossen hatte, auch wenn er sie zu dem Zeitpunkt immer noch nicht als die Frau aus seinen Träumen identifizieren konnte. Er hatte miterlebt, wie während des Verhörs in ihr die Macht erwacht war, aber ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass Rey durch ihre Verbindung nicht nur einen Zugung zu seinen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen erhielt, sondern sie auch seine Fähigkeiten übernehmen konnte. Er begriff all dies erst bei ihrem Duell auf Starkiller Base. Trotz alldem, er hätte sie töten können, dort im Schnee, entgegen Snokes Anweisung, sie zu ihm zu bringen, trotz seiner Wunde, trotz seines ... emotionalen Zustandes, aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte sie unterrichten, er wollte sie bei sich behalten, für sich behalten - schon da. Er hatte seine Seelenverwandte gefunden. Die Macht hatte sie zusammen geführt.  
Dennoch war Kylo überrascht als sie wenige Tage später vor ihm stand fast als befänden sie sich im gleichen Raum und nicht Lichtjahre voneinander entfernt. Die Intensität ihrer Verbindung war erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich. Nachdem sich ihre Hände berührt hatten, war er zutiefst erschüttert gewesen. Die Macht hatte ihm offenbart, dass sie an seiner Seite stehen würde. Allerdings war er von einer ferneren Zukunft ausgegangen.

Natürlich hatte er gespürt, wie sie sich der Supremacy näherte, es hatte ihn überrascht, beglückt und verunsichert. Wie ein verliebter Idiot glaubte er, sie käme seinetwegen. Seinetwegen! Weil sie das Gleiche gefühlt hatten. Auch Snoke hatte Reys Ankunft gespürt und verlangt, er möge sie zu ihm bringen. Kylo war dem Befehl gefolgt, es gab keine Alternative. Er würde Rey beschützen. Sie gehörte zu ihm und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Snoke sie tötete oder benutzte. Kylo hatte keinen Plan. Er wusste nur, dass er sich vor Snoke keine Schwäche anmerken lassen durfte, und seine Gefühle für Rey wurden ihm als Schwäche ausgelegt. Er musste ihre Verbindung leugnen und sich wappnen. Als sich Rey ihm im Fahrstuhl näherte brachte ihn das kurz aus der Fassung. Die Zeit war nicht lang genug, um zu bedenken, was ihre Worte bedeuteten, und dass sie sich grundlegend von dem unterschieden, was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Er wollte ihr von ihren Eltern erzählen, weil er wusste wie viel ihr das bedeutete, aber da öffneten sich schon die Türen zu Snokes Saal.

Im Thronsaal behauptete Snoke, er hätte die Verbindung zwischen Rey und Kylo initiiert. Snokes hämische Worte hatten Kylo aufhorchen lassen. Selten war es so offensichtlich, dass er Snoke nichts bedeutete, dass ihn Snoke nur ausnutzte. Es entzürnte Kylo, dass er für seinen Meister nur ein Spielball war und Snoke etwas entwürdigte, was Klyo heilig geworden war. Kylo vermutete zudem, dass Snoke log. Die Wahrheit spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr, denn im Nachhinein hatte sich gezeigt, dass seine Verbindung mit Rey auch ohne Snoke existierte. Snokes hämische Worte hatten nur gezeigt, was für eine Schlange er war. Als er Rey im Thronsaal wie ein Spielzeug durch den Raum wirbelte und sie vor Schmerzen schrie, wusste Kylo, dass er Snoke töten würde. Er hasste Snoke. Es war Zeit, sich von ihm zu lösen. Er durfte nur nicht die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlieren, musste Ruhe bewahren, abwarten. Als die Chance kam, war es fast zu einfach.

Genau wie der Kampf gegen die Prätorianer. Es war als ob Rey und er zu einer Person verschmolzen. Wenn sie ihm nahe war, wusste er genau, welchen Schlag sie als nächstes plante, zu welcher Bewegung sie ansetzte. Trotzdem war er voller Angst gewesen, dass sie verletzt werden könnte. Er hatte noch nie so verbissen gekämpft.

Natürlich hatte er gedacht, sie würden das Gleiche wollen. Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mal behaupten, sie hätte ihn getäuscht, er war nur zu verblendet gewesen, es zu sehen. Er hatte ihre Einsamkeit gespürt, und sich in ihr wiedergefunden. Sie zu berühren und mit ihr in der Macht zu verschmelzen war überwältigend, eine mentale, emotionale und sinnliche Erfahrung, nach deren Ende er sich fühlte, als wäre er nur noch halb.

Bitterkeit hatte ihn erfasst als er ihre Ablehnung sah, sich ihm anzuschließen. Er konnte ihre Tränen nicht verstehen. Sie erzürnten ihn und er schrie sie an. Ihr Kommen war für ihn ein Versprechen gewesen, ihre Zurückweisung fühlte sich an wie ein Verrat. Der Widerstand – seine Feinde – standen an erster Stelle, er kam irgendwo dahinter. Sie wollte, dass Kylo alles aufgab, dabei war sie es doch, die nichts hatte. Sie hatte es immer schon gewusst, dass ihre Eltern unbedeutend waren. Schlimmer noch, sie waren armselige Abhängige gewesen, die Rey als Fünfjährige an Unkar Plutt verkauft hatten. Dass Kylo angesichts der Zurückweisung dieses Wissen als Waffe einsetzte, um sie an sich zu binden, war grausam. Es zeigte, was aus ihm geworden war. Trotzdem konnte er auch jetzt nicht begreifen, warum sie das Lichtschwert zu sich gezogen hatte. Was wollte sie denn damit anstellen? Wollte sie ihn angreifen? Vertraute sie ihm so wenig? Konnte sie – wie Luke – nur das Böse in ihm sehen? Immerhin, er lebte noch. Er war ihr in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Was hatte sie davon abgehalten, das Monster zu töten? Gelegenheit, Skrupel oder Zuneigung? Er konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten.

In der Duschkabine begann die Wasserkontrollanzeige zu piepsen. Der schrille Ton riss Kylo aus seinen Gedanken. Auf einem Kampfschiff wurden Ressourcen rationiert. Kylo trocknete sich ab, beendete seine Körperhygiene und lief zum Kleiderschrank. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Laserschwert, das auf einer schmucklosen Kommode neben dem Schrank lag. Es war ihm von einem der Prätorianer aus der Hand gerissen worden. Kylo erinnerte sich nicht daran, es wieder aufgehoben zu haben. Euphorie, Erleichterung und Schock hatten ihn nach dem Kampf vollständig ausgefüllt. Die ganzen Ereignisse waren so bizarr gewesen. Als er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war und Hux mit diesem seltsamen Gesichtsaufdruck bei ihm stand, steckte sein Lichtschwert wieder in seinen Halfter. Kylo wusste nicht, wie es dahin gekommen war.

Kylo hatte Snoke für Rey getötet. Vielleicht hätte er es irgendwann auch ohne Rey geschafft, sich von Snoke zu befreien, aber wann? Und was wäre dann noch von ihm übrig geblieben? Er konnte auch jetzt nicht sagen, welcher Teil von ihm ihn selbst ausmachte und was Snokes Werk war. Seine Gefühle für Rey gehörten ihm allein, da war er sich sicher. Für Rey hatte es so gewirkt, als hätte sich ihre Vision bewahrheitet. Er hatte sich im Thronsaal gegen Snoke gewendet. War damit Reys Vision erfüllt? Hatte er seine Rolle in ihrem Plan gespielt und war sie nun zufrieden zu ihren Freunden zurückkehrt, wenn auch enttäuscht darüber, dass er nicht bereit gewesen war, den Widerstand zu retten?  
Seine Vision hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Was er gesehen hatte... Nun, er hatte es Rey nicht ins Gesicht sagen können, es war... sehr persönlich. Er hatte nur andeuten können, dass er aufgrund dessen, was er gesehen hatte, wusste, dass sie irgendwann an seiner Seite stehen würde. Seine Vision hatte jedenfalls nichts mit Snokes Tod zu tun gehabt und er fühlte sich um die Zukunft, die er gesehen hatte, betrogen.

Doch Zukunftsvisionen waren mehrdeutig. Luke hatte mit ihm vor Jahren darüber gesprochen. Wie Yoda war sein Onkel davon überzeugt, dass Vorhersehungen nicht zu trauen wäre, da die Zukunft immer im Fluss sei. Luke berichtete, dass auch Darth Vader als junger Mann, viele Träume von der Zukunft gehabt hätte, und er mit ihnen immer richtig lag. Doch dann hatte er den Tod von Padmé – „deiner Großmutter" – vorhergesehen. „Anakin dachte, Padmé würde im Kindbett sterben. Die Angst vor ihrem Tod trieb ihn in die Arme von Darth Sidious, der Anakin einflüsterte, er könne mit der dunklen Macht Padme retten. Am Ende starb Padmé nicht durch wegen der Geburt ihrer Kinder, sondern an ihren emotionalen und psychischen Schmerzen. Ich würde sagen, sie ist an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben. Sie hatte keinen Lebenswillen mehr, weil sich Anakin, den sie unendlich liebte, zur dunklen Seite gewandt hatte." Eine Interpretation der Ereignisse, die Snoke immer als lachhaft bezeichnete. Wie kann man an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben? Etwas in Kylo begann, es zu verstehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo nahm ein paar Energieriegel aus einer Schublade und goss sich etwas zu trinken ein. Er hatte vergessen sich eine Mahlzeit zu bestellen und wollte nun niemanden mehr sehen. Langsam kaute er auf den zusammengepressten Flocken herum, die angenehm nach Jupulver schmeckten.

Er hatte viele schwarze Tage erlebt. Es war zynisch, aber auf einer Liste der schlimmsten Tage in seinem Leben hätte dieser hier nicht mal ganz oben gestanden. Immerhin hatte er niemanden umgebracht, den er mal geliebt hatte. Kylo musste sich eingestehen, dass es Luke zu verdanken war, dass durch ihn weder Rey noch Leia verletzt oder gar getötet wurden. Luke, den er so viele Jahre lang gehasst und gesucht hatte. Wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt, was er Luke sagen würde bevor er ihn tötete? Dass er von seinem alten Lehrmeister wie ein kleiner Junge behandelt werden würde, war in seinen Vorstellungen allerdings nicht vorgekommen.

Kylo erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Chewie ihn bei Lukes Jedi-Tempel abgesetzt hatte. Er war mit Widerwillen und Zweifeln zu seinem Onkel, dem großartigen Jedi-Meister, gezogen. Kylo wollte nie ein Jedi werden und hatte daher zunächst einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Nach der Schule begann er eine Ausbildung bei der Militärakademie. Wozu ein Jedi werden, hatte er sich gefragt. Leia war auch machtbegabt und nie zum Jedi ausgebildet worden. Kylo fand nicht, dass es ihr geschadet hatte, zumal der Jedi-Orden keine ehelichen Verbindungen duldete. Trotzdem drängte ihn seine Mutter immer wieder dazu, sich von Luke unterrichten zu lassen. Sie sah, dass Kylo die Macht intuitiv nutzte, und es machte ihr Angst, wie ihr Junge seine Macht aus rohen, unkontrollierten Gefühlen zog. Sie empfand es als sehr bedenklich, dass er aus Eifersucht Gegenstände an einer Wand zerschmetterte, aus Versagensangst einmal sogar die Lösungen für eine Schulaufgabe in den Gedanken des Lehrers suchte und einem Jungen, der ihn immer wieder schikanierte, die Kehle zudrückte. Kylo schämte sich für viele seiner Handlungen, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass Leia nicht sah, dass er seine Macht auch aus Ruhe und Mitgefühl ziehen konnte. Während seine Mutter und Luke immer nur die helle Seite der Macht priesen, lehrte ihm Snoke, was mit der anderen Seite der Macht möglich war. Kylo fand einfacher Zugang zu der dunklen Seite, da seine Gefühle oft in ihm hochkochten und ein Sturm in ihm wütete. Snoke wusste, wie er sich den nutzbar machen konnte und wie er ihn am Brodeln hielt.

Han hielt sich aus Erziehungsfragen raus, auch wenn er als kleiner Junge oft hörte, wie seine Eltern über ihn redeten, wenn sie meinte, er wäre mit was anderem beschäftigt. Sein Vater hatte sich ein recht erfolgreiches Transportunternehmen aufgebaut, das ihn in die entlegensten Winkel der Galaxie verschlug. Da ihm das wohl noch nicht genug von zuhause fernhielt, organisierte er Fliegerrennen, sponserte Turniere oder nahm selbst als Pilot an Wettkämpfen teil. Han war es gewesen, der Kylo das Fliegen beigebracht hatte. Durch die Macht fiel es Kylo besonders leicht, Fahr- und Flugzeuge aller Art zu manövrieren. Han hatte dadurch bald das Interesse an den Flugstunden verloren. Kylo hatte auch bei anderen oft bemerkt, dass sie seine Erfolge auf die Macht schoben, und er nicht die gleiche Anerkennung für seine Leistungen bekam wie andere. Es erschien Kylo all zu oft, dass an ihn höhere Anforderungen gestellt wurden als an andere, so als ob die Macht einen automatisch zu einem leistungsstärkeren Menschen in allen Bereichen machte. Kylo musste aber zugeben, dass er selbst nicht einschätzen konnte, was er ohne die Macht vollbringen konnte.

Während Kylo seine militärische Ausbildung sehr ernst nahm und hoffte, er würde seine Eltern doch mal stolz machen, gingen Leias und Hans Wege weiter auseinander. Wie schon zu seiner Schulzeit lebten Leia und Han die meiste Zeit getrennt, blieben aber emotional verbunden. In den ersten Jahren ihrer Ehe hatte es sehr oft Streit gegeben. Es verletzte Leia, wenn sich Han wieder einmal verabschiedete. Sie konnte aber darüber hinwegsehen, weil sie ihrerseits mit dem Aufbau der Neuen Republik beschäftigt war. Kylo hingegen konnte sich nicht so leicht über Hans ständige Abwesenheit hinwegtrösten. Das hatte er nie gekonnt. Alles, was Leia an Han enttäuschte, enttäuschte Kylo um ein Vielfaches mehr. Vielleicht, weil Leia und er macht-begabt waren und er damit die Gefühle seiner Mutter besonders intensiv wahrnahm – und übernahm. Die Gefühle seines Vaters blieben ihm dagegen fremd und unverständlich. Für viele war Han Solo ein Held, für Kylo war er der Vater, der nie da war, der ihn nicht verstand.

Kylo war seiner Mutter charakterlich näher als seinem Vater, auch wenn er Han als kleiner Junge bewundert hatte. Kylo fühlte sich schnell einer Sache verpflichtet, war diszipliniert, treu und wünschte sich Beständigkeit. Er war auch sehr misstrauisch. Leia war eine der ersten gewesen, die bemerkte, dass sich aus Resten des alten Imperiums die Erste Ordnung formierte. So deckte sie 28 ABY die Beziehungen zwischen dem Rinnrivin Di's Kartell, der Amaxine Krieger und der Ersten Ordnung auf. Leider hatten ihr ihre Nachforschungen die Karriere gekostet. Anhänger der Ersten Ordnung, und davon gab es viele im Senat, versuchten Leia zu verunglimpflichen, indem sie aufdeckten, dass Darth Vader ihr Vater gewesen war, eine Tatsache, die sie bis dahin verheimlicht hatte. So verlor Leia das Vertrauen der Senatoren und konnte den Senat auch nicht überzeugen, gegen die Amaxine Krieger und die Erste Ordnung vorzugehen. Stattdessen gründete sie den Widerstand und versuchte die Erste Ordnung aufzuhalten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste Kylo bereits, dass Snoke hinter der Ersten Ordnung steckte, aber er war noch weit davon entfernt, sich ihr ebenfalls anzuschließen.

Kylo hatte gerade seinen 23. Geburtstag gefeiert und kam frisch aus der Militärakademie als Leias Gegner ihre Verbindung zu Darth Vader öffentlich machten. Kylo hatte nicht gewusst, dass Darth Vader sein Großvater war. Die Tatsache als solche hatte ihn nicht erschüttert, dass seine Eltern und Luke ihm dieses Wissen jedoch vorenthalten hatten, empfand er als Vertrauensbruch, den er ihnen nicht verzeihen konnte. Kylos Ärger wurde von Snoke aufgefangen. Dieser erklärte ihm auch, wer Darth Vader wirklich gewesen war. Vader hatte den Jedi-Orden verlassen, weil dieser seine Macht einschränken wollte. Die Jedis hatten Angst vor der dunklen Seite der Macht und verweigerten ihren Rittern, ihr Potential voll auszuschöpfen, so wie Leia und Luke ihn immer wieder ermahnten, seine dunkle Seite zu beherrschen.

Wegen des Skandals empfahl ihm seine Mutter, sich erstmal aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückzuziehen. Als Enkelsohn der einstigen Königin Padme Amidala von Naboo und Sohn der bedeutenden und als Kriegsheldin gefeierten Senatorin Leia Organa und des ebenfalls berühmten Han Solo war Kylo - besser gesagt Ben - eine prominente Gestalt. Leia drängte Kylo erneut, sich Luke anzuschließen. Kylo fügte sich ihren Wünschen, weil er merkte, wie viel es ihr bedeutete. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er durch Snoke mit der Ersten Ordnung verbunden war und seine Mutter durch ihren Kampf gegen die Erste Ordnung viel verloren hatte, fast sogar ihr Leben. Seine Beziehung zu ihr war sehr angespannt. Sie hatten sich oft gestritten, weil sie fühlte, dass er kein Anhänger der Republik war und sie vermutete, dass er – wie viele junge Männer und Frauen zu der Zeit – mit der Ersten Ordnung liebäugelte. Leia bemerkte auch, dass da jemand im Hintergrund stand, der Kylo beeinflusste – wie sie sagte – aber ihre Ahnungen waren diffus und Kylo offenbarte sich ihr nicht. Snoke hatte Kylo tatsächlich einen Platz in der Ersten Ordnung angeboten. Kylo würde an oberster Stelle stehen, wie es sich für eine Person seiner Abstammung und mit seinen Fähigkeiten gehöre. Als sich Kylo trotzdem entschied, Luke eine Chance zu geben, blieb Snoke sehr gleichmütig. Kylo würde schon sehen, dass Luke ihn niemals akzeptieren werde. Im Gegenteil, Luke würde Kylos Fähigkeiten klein reden, nur seine Ansichten gelten lassen und ihm niemals gestatten, sein volles Potential auszuschöpfen. Er würde in Kylo einen Feind sehen. Am Ende war es genau so eingetreten.

Schon als Junge hatte Kylo die Schriften der Jedis studiert. In einigen Lehren konnte sich Kylo durchaus wiederfinden. Er war der hellen Seite der Macht überhaupt nicht abgeneigt und hatte auch einige positive Erinnerungen an Luke. Bei einem seiner seltenen Besuche hatte Luke Kylo einen Kalligraphie-Kasten mitgebracht. Kylo widmete sich noch heute der schönen Schrift. Das Malen der Buchstaben half ihm, in der Macht aufzugehen. Meditation war eine andere Sache, die ihm Luke zu diesem Zweck nahe gebracht hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie Kylo schon in jungen Jahren stundenlang vor sich hingrübeln konnte. Er lehrte Kylo Techniken, mit denen er dabei gezielt zu einer inneren Ruhe und Verbundenheit mit der Macht finden konnte. Meditieren gehörte seit damals zu Kylos täglichem Ritual. Manchmal war es das einzige gewesen, dass ihn am Leben hielt.


	4. Chapter 4

Han hatte Kylos Machtbegabung nie verstehen können. Über Kylos Meditationen hatte er gelegentlich gespottet, da er selbst rastlos war und sich nicht vorstellen konnte, worüber man so lange „ brüten" konnte. Sein Vater akzeptierte die Macht, aber er schätze sie nicht. Kylo war sich sehr bewusst, dass Han lieber einen normalen Jungen gehabt hätte. Jemanden wie Poe Dameron, der für Leia zum Ersatzsohn geworden war, wie Snoke ihm mehrfach unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

Und doch hatte Kylo Han geliebt. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an einen Ausflug nach Takodana zu Maz Kanatas berüchtigtem Schloss. Kylo war kaum dem Kleinkindalter entwachsen. Die Wildheit des Ortes hatte ihn zunächst verschreckt und Han war nicht der Mensch, der ein Kind „aus gutem Hause" auf so eine Umgebung vorbereitet hätte. Aber die kleine, uralte Maz war sehr führsorglich gewesen. Sie nahm ihre seltsame Brille ab und starrte Kylo lange in die Augen. Sie habe seine Augen schon mal gesehen, erklärte sie rätselhaft. In seinen läge eine Kraft, die den anderen gefehlt hätte. Han brummte daraufhin, dass Kylo ein großartiger Junge sei und er Han noch sehr stolz machen würde. Hans Worte verfolgten Kylo ein Leben lang. Er hatte es nie geschafft, seinen Vater stolz zu machen.  
Maz hatte Kylo noch mehrfach prüfend angesehen, als ob sie auf etwas warten würde, aber es war nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen. Bei der Verabschiedung lag Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick und sie meinte zu Han, er solle gut auf Kylo aufpassen, er würde es im Leben sicher nicht leicht haben. Kylo wünschte sich, Han hätte nicht versucht auf ihn „aufzupassen". Sein Vater hätte sich verstecken sollen als er Kylo auf Starkiller Base sah.

Diese Begegnung nahm den ersten Platz auf der Liste der schwärzesten Tage in Kylos Leben ein. Kylo konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was er angerichtet hatte. Kein Wort konnte ausdrücken, wie sehr er sich versündigt hatte, wie wenig er mit seiner Schuld leben konnte, wie sie ihn regelmäßig aus dem Schlaf riss. Es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür. Er war das Monster, für das Rey ihn hielt. Rückblickend hatte sich an diesem Tag alles für ihn verändert. Auch wegen Rey, aber hauptsächlich wegen Han. Er war nie mit sich im Reinen gewesen, aber mit der Ermordung seines Vaters hatte er eine Grenze überschritten und zweifelte nun nicht mehr daran, dass Snoke ihn nur ausnutzte, so wie Han es ihm gesagt hatte, bevor Kylo mit seinem Lichtschwert Hans Leben auslöschte. Es war ihm klar geworden, dass Snoke ihn mißbrauchte. Er begann seinen Meister dafür zu hassen, dass er ihn zu diesem Mord getrieben hatte, und er hasste sich dafür, dass er Snoke geglaubt hatte, er könne sich endgültig von seiner Schwäche befreien, wenn er Han tötete. Kylo war klar, dass er niemanden für seine Taten verantwortlich machen konnte. Snoke hatte ihn immer gedrängt, einen Schuldigen zu identifizieren, aber am Ende hatte Kylos selbst die Wahl getroffen.

So hatte er Hux auch nicht aufgehalten als dieser den Befehl gab, dass Hosnian-System zu vernichten. Hosnian Prime war für ein paar Jahre Leias und Kylos Heimat gewesen. Wie viele Milliarden Leben waren erloschen? Hux und Snoke hatten geglaubt die Galaxie würde sich ihnen schnell unterwerfen, wenn sie ein Exempel statuierten. Irgendwas in Kylo widerstrebte diesem Gedanken. Eine leise Stimme in ihm bemerkte, dass man mit so viel Leid keine Gefolgschaft erreichen konnte, und es durch einen Völkermord nie zu Stabilität in der Galaxie kommen werde. Von der Finalizer aus hatte Kylo den roten Strahl Phantomenergie beobachtet. Er hatte sich gezwungen hinzusehen und es auszuhalten, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn stärker machen würde. Hosnian Prime und vier Planeten sowie fast die gesamte Flotte der Republik wurden auf einen Schlag ausgelöscht. Das Beben in der Macht erschütterte Kylo mehr als er zuzugeben bereit war, doch er unterdrückte die Traurigkeit, denn sie war eine Schwäche und Snoke würde sie riechen wie ein Geier ein verfaultes Stück Fleisch.

Kylo legte sich auf seine Matratze und zog die Decke über sich. Sein Blick ging erneut ins Leere. Er fragte sich, ob Hux immer schon verdorben gewesen war oder ob Snoke auch ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war. Kylo hatte nie Zweifel oder Bedauern in Hux gespürt. Da war immer nur diese Gier nach Macht gewesen, Kompromisslosigkeit und der Wunsch, Kylo zu übertreffen. Hux hatte sich immer an Kylos Fehlschlägen erfreut, so wie er sich an dessen. Auf Crait hatte Kylo eine Vorstellung ganz nach dem Geschmack des Generals geliefert. Er war so absolut außer Kontrolle gewesen, so absolut unfähig, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und irgendeine strategisch kluge Entscheidung zu treffen, dass er sich vollkommen vor dem General erniedrigte. Huxs Blick hatte Bände gesprochen. Wahrscheinilch hätte der General innerlich gelacht, wenn er sich nicht so über Kylo geärgert hätte.

In Kylo brannte die Scham auf als er es wieder vor sich sah, wie er in der erbärmlichsten Weise alle Waffen auf Luke hatte richten lassen, die gesamte Feuerkraft auf eine einzelne Person. Dann hatte er Luke gegenüber gestanden und nicht bemerkt wie sein Onkel ihn täuschte und verhöhnte. Wenigstens war er nicht auf Lukes Entschuldigung reingefallen.

Kylo hatte sein Leben lang Wut empfunden, besonders seit Luke ihn umbringen wollte. Oder musste es eigentlich heißen, seitdem er zu Snokes Lehrling wurde? Zum ersten Mal erschien es Kylo als sei sein Zorn aufgezehrt und erschöpft. Er hatte das Gefühl, er könne zur Ruhe kommen und vielleicht konnte er nur deshalb so empfinden, weil Snoke fort war.

Kylo wollte sich nicht mehr von der Vergangenheit beeinflussen lassen. Er hatte Rey geraten – und eigentlich sich gemeint – die Vergangenheit sterben zu lassen. Snoke hatte ihn immer wieder dazu gedrängt, aber Kylo war gescheitert, musste scheitern, denn es war der falsche Weg für ihn. Sobald er etwas aus der Vergangenheit tötete, wurde es ihm nur noch präsenter. Luke hatte recht – leider. Die Erinnerung an Han würde er niemals auslöschen können, im Gegenteil.  
Warum hatte Kylo seine Vergangenheit nicht einfach loslassen können? Er war kein Kind mehr, und doch hatte er sich wie eines verhalten. Jetzt war er der Oberste Anführer. Als er Rey sagte, sie könnten der Galaxie eine neue Ordnung bringen, hatte die Euphorie des gemeinsamen Kampfes aus ihm gesprochen. Auch war es für Kylo immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass er einmal Snokes Platz einnehmen würde. Was wäre auch die Alternative gewesen? Sollte Hux etwa das Sagen haben und in Folge noch mehr Sternensysteme zerstören? Kylo musste die Erste Ordnung umformen, und es fing mit den von dem General so geliebten Sturmtrupplern an. Sie wurden als Kinder aus ihren zumeist notleidenen Familien herausgenommen, um der Ersten Ordnung zu dienen. Auf Jakku hatte Kylo FN-2187 nicht direkt bestraft als er bemerkte, dass der Sturmtruppler sich seinem Befehl verweigerte, die Menschen im Dorf zu töten. Ein Befehl, den Kylo Ren bedauerte. FN-2187 hatte ihn beeindruckt, weil er sich dieser Anweisung widersetzte. Später jedoch bot sich Kylo die Chance, Hux das Versagen seiner "Armee" vorzuhalten, eine Gelegenheit, die sich Kylo nicht entgehen lassen konnte. Der General hatte Kylo mehrfach vorgeworfen, dass er seine persönlichen Ziele vor denen der Ersten Ordnung stellen würde. Dem war tatsächlich so. Mit Hux Zielen hatte sich Kylo noch nie wirklich identifizieren können, aber Snoke hielt den General für notwendig. Kylo lehnte Hux Erbarmungslosigkeit ab. Kylos Mitgefühl war für Snoke ein ständiges Ärgernis gewesen und Kylo hatte immer wieder versucht zu beweisen, dass er nicht schwach, sondern bereit war alles zu geben. Je zorniger er war, desto einfacher gelang es ihm. Oder musste es auch hier eher heißen, je verletzter er sich fühlte, desto eher war er bereit, andere zu verletzen.

Kylo musste mehr nachdenken. Aber erst morgen, er war zu müde. Er hoffte, er würde die Nacht überleben ohne einem Anschlag von Hux zum Opfer zu fallen. Natürlich glaubte Hux Kylo nicht, dass Rey die Prätorianer und Snoke alleine umgebracht hatte, und er würde versuchen, Kylo loszuwerden. Kylo musste herausfinden, ob es Aufzeichnungen aus dem Thronsaal gab, die seine Schuld beweisen konnten. Hux würden ihn allzu gerne des Hochverrats anzeigen. Auch Rey war nicht sicher. Hux würde nicht aufgeben bis er sie gefasst hatte, und wenn nur, weil er wusste, dass sie Kylo wichtig war. Er musste sich dringend darum kümmern.

Bevor Kylo in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, sah er Rey vor sich, wie sie vom Eingang des Millenium Falken auf ihn herabblickte. Er hatte sich erbärmlich gefühlt, einsam und voller Bedauern. Alles in ihm schrie „Geh nicht!", aber er hatte es nicht aussprechen können. Wusste sie, was in ihm vorging? Dass es ihm Leid tat. Wenn sie sich berührten und die Macht sie verband, waren ihre Gefühle ein offenes Buch für ihn. Aber auch über die Distanz hatte ihr Blick ihm alles gesagt, sie war maßlos enttäuscht von ihm.  
Und dann sah er sie wieder vor sich, die Bilder aus seiner Vision. Sie gaben ihm alle Kraft der Welt und er würde alles tun, um Rey zurückzugewinnen.  
Er saß auf einer Bank. Vor ihm ein Tisch, hinter ihm ein annähernd zwölfjähriges Mädchen, groß und schlank, mit gewellten dunklen Haaren und ernsten braunen Augen. Sie lehnte sich auf seine Schultern und lächelte über die Bemühungen ihrer kleinen Schwester, den alten Text zu verstehen, der vor ihr und Kylo auf dem Tisch lag. Die kleine Tochter: ein Wirbelwind mit hellen Haaren und ebenfalls braunen Augen. Kylo kannte ihre innere Unruhe und Ungeduld und schätzte ihren Humor und Gerechtigkeitssinn. Sie mochte es nicht, dass ihre Eltern so viel Zeit mit der ältesten Tochter und den anderen Schülern verbrachten. Sie wollte zu den Großen dazugehören. Und dann kam Rey mit den Zwillingen herein. Sie lud einen der Jungs auf Kylos Schoss ab und setzte sich dann mit dem anderen Baby dicht neben ihn auf die Bank. Sie verdrehte die Augen, aber lächelte dabei: "Das nächste Mal bist du wieder dran!"


End file.
